


When I Think of Home

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Ace and Aro Fics [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Queerplatonic FitzSimmons, Queerplatonic Relationships, Team as Family, not specifically stated Aromantic Simmons and Asexual Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Fitz and Simmons move into their new apartment, but struggle with sadness as they leave their friends.





	When I Think of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bus_Kids_Burgade (Inthemorninglight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemorninglight/gifts).



> From a Tumblr Pride Prompt: QP fitzsimmons moving into their scottage/apartment and Jemma's kind of sad about moving away from the team and fluffy hurtcomfort ensues???

Fitz woke to the annoying beeping of his alarm. One hand reached out blindly to shut it off and he buried his face into his pillow, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. The bedroom door opening and Jemma’s voice—in a tone that was more cheerful than should be allowed at seven in the morning—telling him: “Wake up, Fitz! Today’s the day!” did not let him do so.

Fitz opened his eyes and immediately focused on the two mugs of tea in Jemma’s hands. “Gimme,” he tried to say, but it came out more of a grunt as he sat up and held out his hand.

She handed over one of the mugs and then sat down on the bed by his feet, sipping at her own mug. “Aren’t you excited, Fitz?” she asked, looking around their box-filled room at the Playground. “In just a few short hours, we’ll have the keys to our very own flat! And it will be just the two of us there, Fitz. We won’t have to share the toilets anymore, or deal with people using the last of the milk and then putting the empty carton back in the fridge, or be woken up by agents getting in some early morning practice on the shooting range.”

Fitz grunted again and drank a large gulp of tea. After months of Jemma obsessing over breakfast nooks and the number of bedrooms, he was just looking forward to moving in and not having to hear about it anymore. And having space that was just theirs, of course. He finished his tea and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, finally starting to feel more awake. “So, what’s the plan for today?” he asked her.

Jemma went to pick up the keys to the apartment as soon as the leasing office opened while Fitz, Mack, Daisy, Davis, Prince, and Piper worked to load the boxes on the U-Haul. Mack drove the U-Haul to the apartment with Fitz riding shotgun and Davis driving the rest of the group in one of SHIELD’s SUVs. Most of the day was spent putting together all of the IKEA furniture they’d bought. Fitz, being Scottish, had thought he’d known all there was to know about swearing, but he learnt a couple new ones when Piper and Daisy put together the chairs for their dining room set.

When it was all done, Fitz and Simmons treated the team to dinner at the diner down the street, and then walked back to their flat hand-in-hand while their friends drove back to the base. “I vote we have a movie night tonight,” Fitz said as they walked into the flat. “But should we have a sci-fi marathon where we yell at the screen about the stupid science, or a rom-com marathon where we yell at the screen about the stupid romance, or an animal movie marathon where we just squee at the cuteness?”

A sob answered him. He turned around to see Jemma bury her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried. “Hey,” he said, going over and pulling her into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re all alone!” Jemma said between sobs. Fitz guided her over to the couch and they sat down. Jemma cried into his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

“We’re all alone how?” Fitz asked.

“We—we won’t have Daisy to throw popcorn at when she makes stupid kissing noises during romantic scenes, and we won’t have Mack to tease when he gets scared watching Sharknado.” Jemma took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. “We left our family, Fitz. We left them.”

“We’re still gonna see them every day, Jemma,” Fitz said. “We’re still going to go back to the Playground every day for work. And if we decide to stay there after work and watch a movie before coming back here, well, there’s no rule saying we can’t.”

Jemma took another deep breath. “You’re right; I’m being silly.”

“No,” Fitz told her somewhat firmly, “you’re having perfectly acceptable feelings that deserve to be acknowledged. Feeling sad about moving away from what was our home for the past three or so years is a perfectly normal emotion. I’m gonna miss living there too. It wasn’t a perfect living situation, but it was our home. But this flat will be our home too. We just need time to get used to it is all.”

“I’m sad, Fitz. I miss our friends.”

“Me too.”

“I’m happy you’re here with me, Fitz.”

“What else are queerplatonic life partners for?”

Jemma sat up and handed Fitz the remote. “I think we need cute animals tonight,” she told him. “Do you want popcorn?”

“Is that really a question you have to ask?” Fitz wanted to know as he turned the television on and connected to Netflix.

Jemma went into their kitchen and the sound of popping filled the room while Fitz searched and found the nature documentary _Baby Animals in the Wild_. He chose the Beach Babies Afternoon episode, knowing Jemma would prefer watching the ocean animals first, and then they could move on to the Jungle Babies episodes with Fitz’s favorite primates.

Jemma came back with a large bowl of popcorn that she rested on her lap after curling up next to Fitz on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing play on the remote. The episode started and they grinned at each other as their hands met in the bowl of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! I'm taking Ace-spec and Aro-spec Pride Prompts on my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com) so send me an ask if you want me to write one!


End file.
